How I Got Here
by cancanchicamg
Summary: While going down the aisle, Lizzie and her soon-to-be will have a few second thoughts about each other. Good or bad, you decide. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

This story is rated PG-13 because I can! There will be a few year changes, so get over it! Presently, Lizzie is twenty! Oh, I don't own Lizzie McGuire, did you think I did? If I did, I wouldn't bother writing fan fictions. (Caution! this is my first one!)  
*****  
  
Chapter 1: My Big Day (Introduction to an interesting thing!)  
The Wedding March started, and I walked down the aisle. Every one was looking at me, smiling. The warmth of their smiles gave me confidence as I walked over the rose petals, thrown by my flower girl. All the moments spent with my soon-to-be husband flashed before my eyes. Our first kiss, our times spent together, all the high school stuff, I was taking it all in. I thought, "Who would've thought he'd be the one?" I smiled.   
My junior year of college had started out as a drag until he proposed. I had always wanted him to, I just didn't expect it until college was over, and we could support ourselves. But, I walked down the long aisle. Dad started crying as he handed me off to him. This was it! I was about to become Mrs. David Zephyr Gordon.  
But, before I can tell you that story, I have to tell you this one.  
  
*****What did ya think? I know it's an l/g, but those are the best ones!!! Anyway, REVIEW! All critics are welcomed! 


	2. A Few Days Before Graduation

Chapter 2 : A Few Days Before Graduation  
I only own the characters I make up. This chapter is Senior year in high school. Comprehend? If you don't, not my problem!  
*****  
I opened my locker to find a note. It said " Lizzie, meet me at the Quad. I need to ask you something. ~Gordo." I wonder what Gordo wants? I thought. I was anxious to know, or was I nervous? Why am I nervous around my best friend? He's the only best friend I've been going to school with since junior high, since Miranda had to move to Mexico. I went through classes without trouble. I put my PreCalculus book in my locker, and ran to the Quad.  
*****  
(Gordo)  
I was gonna do it, I was gonna ask her out, and she was going to say yes. I thought- What if she says no, or thinks that I'm a wack job for asking her. What if she won't be my friend anymore? *sigh*. She came, looking more radiantly beautiful than ever. It was like every time I saw her in high school- The romantic theme music in my head would start playing, an angelic light would be flowing behind her, and she would smile.  
"Hey, Gordo. What did you want to ask me?" she asked me in her beautiful voice. I want you, haven't you seen that? I thought.  
"I wanted to tell you that..." I couldn't do it," I got into UCLA."  
"Gordo, why aren't you going to Harvard? That's where you wanted to go I thought?"Before I fell in love with you, yes.  
"I wanted to go to college with you, so that you wouldn't be all alone," I said. I looked into her eyes, and she looked back into mine. She leaned in, and so did I. We shared our first kiss in the Quad.  
" I love you Gordo," she whispered.  
" I love you too, Lizzie," I said pulling her into my arms. I wanted to tell her the whole story, but everything revealed itself in the kiss.  
"Did you want to tell me anything else?" she asked as we backed off.  
"I wanted to know if you would accompany me to the movies," I asked.  
"Of course, see you at seven?" she asked.  
"You know it, I can't provide transportation!" She laughed.  
HA! Isn't it wonderful? This is how the whole idea of marriage came about, but before I can continue with that story, I have to tell you more on this one! 


	3. First Date

If you enjoyed the first two chapters, you shall enjoy this one!I want to thank   
sup3r_manz_gurli for loading my story b/c my computer is screwed! Also contains a new character   
that I own.  
(Lizzie)  
I called Jenna to tell her about my date with Gordo,and the events that happened.  
"That's great, Lizzie," she told me. "I knew you had a thing for Gordo."  
" Why didn't you tell me that when I was going out with Danny Kessler?"  
"To spare you some griefing, I guess," she said.  
"It's 6:30, got to go! I have to walk to the movie theater."  
"Bye," she said and hung up. I checked my make-up to make sure I looked perfect. I   
wasn't sure if Gordo cared whether or not I wore make-up, but I didn't really care. I had   
always liked wearing make-up.  
I was about to walk out the door, but I had forgotten to tell Mom where I was going.  
"Mom! I'm meeting Gordo at the movies," I yelled. She said ok, and I went off to the   
movies. When I arrived, Gordo was standing there with a flower in his hand. "Hi, Gordo," I said   
anxiously.  
"Hey Lizzie. You look amazing, you didn't have to go through all that trouble for me,"   
he said smiling. I always loved Gordo's smile.  
(Gordo)  
Lizzie looked amazing, I even told her so. She was wearing a lavender halter top and   
low-rise jeans. She looked beautiful, like she always did. I offered her my arm, and we walked   
in. I bought our tickets, and she bought our drinks. We were seeing some romance movie about a   
woman who could never have children. I knew she wanted to see it, so I dealt. There was this   
sad scene where she was talking to her husband, telling him about her issue.I looked over at   
Lizzie, who was staring at the screen.I took her hand, and laced my fingers through hers. She   
gave my hand an affectionate squeeze, and rested her head on my shoulder. The feel of her head   
on my shoulder made me feel useful.  
As we were walking out, I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere with me.  
"Sure, where?" she asked.  
"Butterfly hill?" I asked looking at the ground. In Hillridge, Butterfly Hill was the   
make-out point for all seniors. Most of the time, the place where people lost there virginity.   
Lizzie gave me this look of shock. I continued to stare at my shoes.  
(Lizzie)  
Whoa, he wants me to go... there? It's not like I haven't fantasized making out with   
Gordo, it's just, it'd be so-weird! But, he's my Gordo, and I know that he wouldn't try to   
seduce me.  
"Uh, sure," I said shakily. His head came up and looked at me.  
"Let's go then," he said. So we ran off to the hill. My heart was pounding, because I   
knew that I would get more than a polite kiss from Gordo when we got there. He told me he loved   
me, and we were going to kiss under the stars.Little did I know, my David wasn't that innocent.  
*****  
Whatcha think? plz review!!! 


	4. Why We Split

Chapter 4: Why We Split  
  
This chapter contains extremely mild sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.Oh, remember,   
I do not (repeat) do not own Lizzie McGuire. Remember those repeat it to yourself a few times   
before it stays in your head!  
(Lizzie)  
We arrived at Butterfly Hill, and I still felt like something was going tp happen. I   
didn't know what, but it was something. Gordo lead me to a spot in the trees.On a blanket,   
there was a little paper triangle that said "Reserved for Gordon". It looked like it had been   
planned.Come to think of it, it had been planned. Gordo sat on the blanket, and pat it. I sat   
down. Near by, I heard a faint moaning. I looked at Gordo, he looked like someone else. Ethan,   
maybe. He didn't look hot like Ethan, he looked-dare I say it- seductive.He put his arm around   
my waist, and kissed me hard. I wasn't kissing back though.  
"Lizzie, what's wrong?' he asked.  
"Gordo, the question is, what is wrong with you?"  
"Excuse me? I have no problem. I'm in love with a beautiful girl, who I've been   
dreaming to do this to you for years." I gasped. I had never wanted to see the sexual Gordo, it   
was too- freaky. He reached for me, and shoved his tongue down my throat. I smacked him, but it   
had no affect on his brain. I got free of his grasp, and began to run. He grabbed my halter top   
strings. I was being choked right there. As he pulled tighter, the strings came loose, and I   
was topless. Again, I gasped. Tears welled up in my eyes as Gordo and I stared at each other,   
both wondering what had just happened.  
"Stay away from me, Gordo, stay as far away from me as you possibly can. Don't call me,   
don't talk to me, don't write me e-mails," I said as I looked at him for the last time before   
summer started, and I ran off.  
*****  
(Gordo)  
I sat there as she ran off. I stared after her, but didn't run. I knew that when she   
was pissed, she was going to take awhile to get back into the scheme of things. I hoped she   
would talk to me, but I was the one friend of hers she trusted, or so I thought.  
The next morning at school, there was a box of some of my old junk set there. I looked   
down at it, then I looked across at the other locker. Lizzie was standing there talking to   
Jenna. Jenna was making gasping noises. Then, Jenna looked over at me, sneering. I knew this   
would happen.I am a loser for thinking she wouldn't get mad. My God, why do I have to be such a   
freak? I thought. I hope this doesn't screw up my life-forever.  
A/N You know the drill! review now please!!!!  
  
what do you think? 


	5. Ordeals During Graduation

Again. it is obvious that I do not own Lizzie McGuire or anything that involves Ren-Mar   
Studios.This chapter happens during graduation-obviously. It is interesting. Most of the POV   
space is taken up by Gordo, because he doesn't get enough screen time for his adorable face!!   
Do you love that face? I do! Anyway, R&R!!!Oh yeah! You long chapter loving people, I'll try to   
make this a long chapter!  
*****  
Chapter 5: Ordeals During Graduation  
*****  
(Gordo)  
The entire class was adorned in graduation suits. I looked around, everyone talking to   
everyone else about where they were going, and what the were doing. No one was talking to me.   
After Thursday(A/N today is Friday) everyone knew. Every person in the graduating class of 2007   
knew I was a sick perverted loser.I sighed, and thought, what if Lizzie decides to not go to   
college with me? That is never a good thing. Then we heard the music, we went into the   
gymnasium prepared to get our diplomas.  
After the first hour of the ceremony, every person felt bored and annoyed. All of us   
were itching to get our diplomas and leave for about thirty different after-parties.At most   
which the football team would drink 'til they barfed or lost it.I personally wanted to go home,   
and have a talk with myself.  
"Now," started principal Jones," I would like to say the winners of class favorites."   
Most of us woke up then. I noticed Lizzie sitting on the edge of her seat, eager to know who   
was what. "Our first favorite is favorite dance. Winner-Spring Fling. Our second, favorite prom   
couple- Elizabeth McGuire and David Gordon..."  
(Lizzie)  
No, I thought,I cannot win an award with a loser her tried to rape me. Hello? Why would   
they vote for us. Though, prom was a fun dance. I remember it all like it was yesturday. The   
decorations in the gym, the first slow song, the punch getting spiked-everything. The most   
memorable moment-when Gordo and I won Prom princess and prince. That was the second honor in   
the prom.We got to dance the slow song with the king and queen- Ethan and Kate. That was   
hilarious- kate stepped on Ethan's foot, then Ethan jumped into the punch bowl. It was the best   
dance I ever went to.  
" The third, favorite couple all year- Kate Saunders(I've never had it established as   
Sanders or Saunders. Have you?) and Ethan Craft. And our fourth favorite, best student- tied   
for Brooke Baker and David Gordon."  
(Gordo)  
Favorite student? They probably gave me that out of sympathy. What is this world coming   
to, I thought.After listening to how much our professors will miss us, they finally got to the   
diplomas."David Zephyr Gordon. Mr. Gordon is in the Future Directors of America club, the   
Honors Society, and on the varsity basketball team. This evening, he has recieved the honor of   
Valedictorian, Tied for Best Student, and half of the Best Prom Couple with Elizabeth McGuire."  
After twelve more names, "Elizabeth Brooke McGuire. Miss McGuire is in Glee Club and Secratary   
of her senior class. She has recieved the honors of Saludictorian and half of the Best Prom   
couple with David Gordon." Someone had taken her seat when she stood up, and the only available   
seat was next to me. She gave me a look, and sat down, not looking at me.  
"Lizzie? Listen, I am sorry. There was no excuse for how I behaved last week. I am a   
loseer for making you lose my trust like this. You are my best friend,and I am not worhty of   
your friendship.I am a freak, and if you don't want me to go to UCLA, I will go to Harvard. I'd   
do anything to make your life livable." She had obviously been listening, for she looked at me   
with tear stained eyes.  
"Go back in time, and stop yourself from being a loser, Gordo. That is what I want. I   
also want a friend whom I trust, the one I sleep on when on a plane ride, the one I could kiss   
everyday if I didn't think he would try to hurt me," she said with more tears welling up.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you. I am just a loser for thinking I was worthy of your   
presence, when I am not even good enough to be trusted. I don't deserve your touch."  
" You're right, you don't deserve me. I'm just willing to let you take me anyway," she   
said and kissed my forehead.  
"I give you the class of 2007." we all stood up, well, except myself and Lizzie. We   
were sitting, our fingers laced, with eyes of adoration looking at each other. 


	6. Back to the Wedding

Ok, I have determined that this story is going to be very very long. Mainly because I'm a loser who writes very very short chapters.The sad thing is, I don't like short chapters! WAH! Well, anyway, we are fast forwarding back to the wedding in Gordo's point of view! Don't you just love Adam Lamberg? That hair!Oh yeah baby!-Anyway- I don't own Lizzie McGuire. The only thing I own of her's is the soundtrack. I don't even own that! My parents bought it! AH! I own nothing of Lizzie McGuire-yet!(When I say "yet", I mean I will eventually own Adam! HA HaHA)  
*****  
Chapter Six: Back to the Wedding ( I told you I'd get back to this story)  
*****  
(Gordo)  
Sam handed Lizzie to me, and we walked forward to the altar. Then, I thought of that time in Junior High when we had that murder mystery party thing. I remember Lizzie looking beautiful-as always- and her losing on purpose so I could win. She never figured out that I knew, but when we went to Rome, I gave her my blessing to go replace an Italian PopStar. She had considered that my "letting her win".  
The wedding gown was beautiful. A white tube gown with very little train, a veil that had flowers randomly placed through it, and a bouquet of white roses. Our wedding wasn't elaborate, but it wasn't small. There were about one-hundred people.  
We arrived at the altar, our spirits high, awaiting the moments he asked us to take our vows. He began to read the "Love is.." psalm. Lizzie chose it, I let her pick most of the details. I just made her have the unity candle thing.  
"Mr. Gordon and the soon to be Mrs., have chosen to light a unity candle," said the rabbi.( A/N I know didly about Jewish weddings, so bear with me! FYI Gordo's Jewish for you evil people who don't know!) I was glad Lizzie let me have a Jewish wedding, with a bunch of twists.Then, I thought to myself, " Why did I let Lizzie make up most of the wedding? Why didn't I plan any of it," as Lizzie and I lit the unity candle.  
"I love you," she whispered.Now, I thought, I'm glad she plotted out the wedding, it wouldn't be going as smoothly if I had. Or, maybe it would have been a little less complex. Who would have known?  
"Normally in Jewish custom we don't have vows, but since this is the most unorthodox Jewish wedding, I have to. David Zephyr Gordon," said the rabbi.  
"I've known Elizabeth all my life, and I've loved her for most of it. We trust each other more than we trust anyone else, and we are best friends.Best friends in my eyes are one of the closest relationships in the world, and today, we will make our friendship stronger."  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire?"  
"Well, Gor-David and I have always known each other, we never left each other hanging. Yes, we've had a few issues in the past, but..." she faded, looking down.  
*****  
I love to leave you all hanging. So(he he he!) before I can tell you what Lizzie says, I have to get you back to the transition from high school to college. Oh yeah! You people reviewing, thank you. Convince yourself to review! I actually enjoy knowing if you like my work or not!! 


	7. Looking Through Our Boxes

I know you want to kill me for not telling you what Lizzie said, but you have to understand what she says before she says it. Don't bother asking me in reviews what she is going to say, because- 1) I'm not going to tell you. and 2) I don't even know what she is going to say yet! I'll kepp you posted on if I know or not. Now- no. For the gillionth time, I don't own Lizzie McGuire. I am in the process of purchasing Adam Lamberg to be my personal slave. Yes, I have an evil plan to steal him from Ren-Mar studios, and to not hand him over until they pay me a large sum of money!Oh, and I got a review complaining about Lizzie forgiving Gordo too fast. I know, I did it on purpose, your comments will come to bite you in the butt when you understand!  
*****  
Chapter 7 : Looking Through Our Boxes  
*****  
(Lizzie)  
Gordo and I had planned to open our memory boxes from seventh grade on July 19 after we graduated. We stuffed a few articles in a shoe box, and wrote notes to ourselves. (A/N that is what I plan to do when I have to graduate in four years. Oops, I'm interrupting) Well, on July 19, Gordo came over to my house, and we opened our boxes together. Gordo had a shoebox containing a video tape, a pen I had given him, and Mr. Stuffms- a toy from the past.  
"So, that's where you stuffed Stuffms!" I said in fake shock.  
"Funny, real funny. I forgot what I wrote in the note though," he said.  
" Well, how are you supposed to remember what you wanted to tell yourself six years ago?"  
"Point made," he said as he picked up the yellowy, crinkled piece of looseleaf paper.  
"Hey to me,  
I hope you are rading this with Lizzie, because if you aren't, you probably aren't friends anymore. Also, what is the point of saying "Best Friends Forever" if you don't stay friends forever? Well I guess you are still in love with Lizzie. If you haven't gone out with her yet, you are probably still a wuss, like me. Your qualities at this time are, handsome, photogenic, and nowhere close to getting any girl to go out with me. Well, I did go out with Brooke Baker- when I didn't love Lizzie. Well, anyway, stay with your directing passion, and always remember who you are.  
~Gordo"  
"You were pretty wise for a 13 year old."  
"Oh yeah, handsome, photogenic- Bull shit," he said.  
"My turn," I said as I picked up my box. It was my first pair of sketchers box decorated with dead flowers and an odd variety of things. Inside my box was a picture of Gordo, Miranda,and myself, my little pig(that only appears in like two episodes), and twenty dollars.  
"You gave yourself money?" asked Gordo.  
"Of course. When I was thirteen, I knew I would be broke when I opened this box." I took out a pink sheet of paper that had "2 Lizzie 4m Lizzie Luv YA!" all over it. I opened it, and it said:  
" Hey gurli,  
Have you finally taken Kate off the social ladder? OMG you better have. Anywayz, has Gordo asked you out? If he hasn't you better get him, because I think he likes you, me, whatever. You were a kind person. Yes, you dated the Tudge and lost at class prez, and were a complete loser for doing rythmic gymnastics, but you rocked. How's Miranda? Oh, has Gordo taken out Brooke again? Tip- don't try to pull the spy on him thing again! Didn't work now, it won't work in 07. For future reference, remember if ppl put u down, tell them Aaron Carter kissed you!  
Much luv,  
Yourself from seventh grade!"  
"Lizzie, you were a freak!" said Gordo.  
"No kidding. I was obsessive!"  
"Obviously. But, that is what I love about you, Lizzie," he said as he put his arm around my waist. I stood up.  
"Gordo, um, I have to finish making a list of things to pack, and I'd like to do it by myself, if you don't mind," I said, hinting.  
"Sure, do what you want, I'll swing by later. Bye McGuire," he said as he left. He gave my hand an affectionate squeeze and went out the door. When the door shut, I collapsed on the couch, and thought "I still don't trust him." I banged my head on the couch, and then took a nap.  
When I woke up, Matt was hovering over me.  
"Matt, what is it?" I yawned.  
"Lizzie, you have a visitor," he said as he pointed toward the door. In the doorway was standing a tan ,red-headed girl that I barely recognized.I stood up, looked at her closely, and figured out who it was.  
"No way," I said.  
*****  
I'm testin your IQ's. Do you know who the strange tan visitor is?? You should!!! If you don't, you need psychiatric help. Oh ya, you people who thought Lizzie trusted Gordo right off the bat, you were wrong! HA HA Ha!  
E-mail for you:  
Well, since you are helping in everyway possible, you get to know a few stupid facts that have nothing to do with anything:  
  
miranda is the visitor  
she splits up g/l (that is what lizzie will end up saying in the wedding- I haven't worded it yet though)  
i'm not telling you the direct ending, but it's heart-wrenching, sad, and everyone at ff.net will want to kill me! 


	8. A Chat With An Old Friend

Ok, have you guessed who is visiting Lizzie yet? If you have, good for you. If you haven't,   
well, you'll know soon enough. I do not own Lizzie McGuire, but I now have Adam Lamberg tied up   
in my basement! Wait, no I don't, I don't own anything besides myself! Though that would belong   
to my mother. Man, I don't own anything!  
*****  
Chapter 8: A Chat with an Old Friend  
(Lizzie)   
"Yes, Lizzie, its me," said the visitor.  
"Miranda!"I screamed as I ran over to my old friend. I gave her a huge hug, and she   
handed me a lei."How are you? How's scholl? Where are you going to college?" I asked.  
"Too many questions for my little brain. Did I miss the box opening?" she asked.  
"Gordo and I did it an hour ago. Sorry." When I mentioned Gordo, a smile spread across   
Miranda's face.  
"Darn, I missed Gordo too. Oh well. Do you want to go find him?" she asked.  
"Don't you want to talk a bit before we go?" I asked.  
"Um, I guess," she said. Miranda sounded completely different. I guess that is what   
four years in Mexico does to you, I thought." Well, the only good thing about Mexico are all   
those fine Mexican boys."  
" I guess you would've liked Rome then," I said.  
"You went to Rome?" she asked.  
"Yeah, after graduation in 03. It was weird. I became half of an Italian Pop group, met   
a guy named Paolo, and slept on Gordo's shoulder on the plane."  
"And you didn't e-mail me this because..."  
"Well, you had a thing for Gordo, and I thought you'd react like a crazy person."  
"Probably. Well, my thing for Gordo is over. Mainly because I don't really know him   
anymore, because I moved, and met Roberto..."  
"Who the hell is Roberto?" I asked.  
(Gordo)  
After I waited for Lizzie to come over for an hour, I had decided that she probably   
wasnt't coming. I decided to look through one of my old journals. I walked to my room, and   
pulled out a black, leather notebook that said "Eighth Grade Journal" on it.  
I opened it to the next to last entry:  
May 25, 2003  
We were in the quad taking pictures today. I bet you will never guess what happened. Well, I   
was still thinking of something else to write in Lizzie's yearbook when Lizzie came out of   
nowhere, and said."Gordo, you've had my yearbook for, like, a month."  
me : "I know." Then Chelsea asked me to sign her yearbook. Afterwards, our principal asked us   
to take a picture. Then, Lizzie said something like :" Gordo, promise me we'll always be   
friends, no matter what during high school." I responded, "Don't worry, I got your back." And   
while the photographer was taking the picture, she kissed me."  
Yeah, I didn't have her back all through high school. She still doesn't trust me for   
what I did, I thought. I wouldn't trust me either. Then, the door bell rang.  
"Hey, Gordo, look who came back from Mexico," said Lizzie.  
"Miranda! I see you didn't drink the water," I replied as I gave her a hug.  
"Very funny, David," said Miranda.  
(Miranda)  
Oh my G-d, I thought, I've been away from him for four years, and I still love him!   
Lizzie can't know, but I have to tell Gordo, tonight. But how? Him hugging me was the best   
thing in the world. He grew so much. He was taller than me then. He looks the same, perfect in   
everyway. ( A/N You see, us Adam fans aren't the only obsessed ones! sorry, I'll shut up now)  
The only thing that sucked was that they- Lizzie and Gordo- where an item. I am a   
genius, I thought. Lizzie barely trusts him now (A/N Lizzie told Miranda the whole story while   
Gordo was in Gordoland reading his journal. Just hought you needed a plot update!) so, I can   
screw up their relationship, and gain one for myself. The plan was perfect, but it seemed too   
perfect to work.  
*****  
You all are going to hate me, sorry. But, remember Lizzie and Gordo are at the synagogue and   
they're gonna get married. So, it can't be that horribly awful. In the time that has past since   
sup3r-manz-gurli has posted my fic and I have written it, I have found a way to make Adam all   
mine! HA HA HA HA HA! (have you noticed every single chapter I write has ended with Ha HA Ha   
Ha? There it ends again!)  
  
See see! ff.net goers are going to want my head on their walls! 


	9. Miranda's Plan in Action

This chapter will make you want to hurt me. For the sake of my sanity, don't. Also- QUIZ TIME   
Who does not own Lizzie McGuire? I don't! Who does? Disney and Ren-Mar studios! YEAH!!!!! Oh,   
well enjoy the chapter of my story.  
*****  
Chapter 9: Miranda's Plan in Action  
(Miranda)  
That night, I decided to spend a little more time with Gordo. I wanted to see if he   
had changed at all. By the looks of it, he was still the same! Still interested in filming,   
being himself, and Lizzie. But all that was going to change, with a little plotting. My plan   
was to convince Gordo he would be better off with me, and that Lizzie was dead weight. And it   
would have worked, if I hadn't messed it up.  
Lizzie went home, because she had to cook dinner, so I had the oppurtunity then.  
"Gordo, it's a little chilly in here, mind if I scoot closer to you?" I asked.  
"Sure, I don't really care that much. Are you sick? It's seventy-eight degrees in   
here," he said.  
"Well, yes. I believe I am ill. The transition of Mexican weather to California was   
very trying. Let's go to your room," I said as I fake fainted.  
"Oh my G-d. Miranda!" Gordo exclaimed as he picked me up, and led me to his bedroom. He   
lay me down, and I fell asleep. And, apparently, Gordo had nowhere else to sleep, so he slept   
beside me. When I woke up, I saw my oppurtunity. I slid him under the covers, and took his   
shirt off, then, I took everything off, and put my arm around him. His parents weren't home,   
and Lizzie would be by here the next morning. She had a key.  
That morning, I heard her open the door. She moved through the house, and her hand   
reached the handle...  
(Lizzie)  
I opened the door of Gordo's room, and I saw Miranda in bed with him, her lips   
caressing every area of his body. She moved from his head, eyes, nose, to his lips when he woke   
up, and he kissed her back. I sat there, and started crying. I thought to myself, I knew he   
wanted to have sex, but I thought it was with me. Miranda heard me whimper, and she took notice   
that I was in the room.  
"Lizzie, you're here-watching us. Go away you bitch," she said as she moved back to   
Gordo. He looked like he was trying to tell me something, but I wasn't hearing it, you know I   
didn't want to hear it.  
"You lost my trust once, and now you lost me completely. Here's your promise ring back,   
since apparently, you can't keep your balls out of any one's pocket," I said as I threw the   
ring he gave me at them. I stormed out.  
(Gordo)  
"Miranda, what is your problem?" I asked angrily.  
"What is my problem? My problem is you and Lizzie. You knew I liked you, why didn't you   
like me?"  
"Because, I knew one day it would come back to bite me in the ass! Get out of my houde-   
now!"  
"But, I haven't any clothes."  
"Now!" I screamed, and Miranda got her naked butt out of my bed, and walked out into   
the streets to her grandmothers home.  
*****  
Now you understand more! Sorry so short! 


	10. The Aftermath and Grudges

Okay, if you were pissed about the last chapter, you may not like this one. But,it has a   
message, I'm not telling you what it is though. (starts to tap ruby slippers from the Wizard of   
Oz)I don't own Lizzie McGuire, I don't own Lizzie McGuire, I don't own Lizzie McGuire.(wakes up   
in black in white) "Aunt E-m, there's no place like home, and I don't own Lizzie McGuire." If you disagree with Miranda breaking up Lizzie and Gordo, have no fear! Miranda has been shipped back to Mexico to attend MCU( MExico City University- For PervS!)  
*****  
Chapter 10 :The Aftermath and Grudges  
(Lizzie)  
That whole morning,I was in my room crying on my bed, watching old musicals. It never   
solves any problems, but I feel soothed by Aileen Quinn's version of "Tomorrow". But, tomorrow   
won't be an ordinary day. The sun won't come out, and I'm going to always remember how Miranda   
betrayed me by sleeping with Gordo. Now that I think about it, his feet were showing, and so   
were his pajamas. That can only mean that- Gordo planned to get back at me for not sleeping   
with him by faking sex to piss me off.  
I can't believe he did that! He knows my morals, but where are his? Miranda was   
actually naked, but how is that when Gordo told me last night she fainted? It was a set up to   
get her into bed with him!Poor Miranda, but she called me a bitch, so they most have both   
planned it. Or maybe only one of them planned it. Miranda had a thing for Gordo before she   
moved to Mexico, but did she still have it? She told me she didn't, but if she saw him again   
then she would probably fall for him again. That hair- you can run your fingers through it for   
hours.  
I can't be mad at him, but I have to be. I don't know what all happened or whose plan   
it was to do that. But, Gordo stole my heart, and I never got all of it back.Going out for   
three months doesn't normally do that to you, but knowing someone all your life will do that.  
I had come to a conclusion: Gordo told me he loved me, and no one else after   
graduation. He also said that he wanted to marry me, and never have sex with anyone except me.   
And Gordo stays true to his promises, but to keep on the safe side in case he's lying, I'll   
wait for him to confront me, I thought.  
(Gordo)  
It is going to take me forever to talk to her, I thought. When I screw up, she doesn't   
wait for it to blow over- she holds a grudge. And I knew she was going to hold it a long time.   
But, if I know where she is going, I can bump into her, and explain that I had woken up when   
you walked in the door, and that I had had no idea Miranda was in my bed, and everything else.  
My plan was going to take a long time to figure out. I had it about two seconds later.   
I picked up the phone, and dialed the McGuire household number.  
"Hello?" asked Lizzie. I didn't answer. "Matt! It's Lanny!" I heard Matt run down the   
stairs, and take the phone from Lizzie.  
"Hey Gordo, what's up?" he said when Lizzie wasn't anywhere. Lanny had moved, but the   
McGuires' didn't know, so Matt and I had a secret thing.  
"Listen I need to ask you something, come over to my house, got it?"  
"Sure, be right there!"  
Moments later, Matt was on my front dooe step. I explained to him what I wanted to do.   
My plan was to know where Lizzie was going when she left the house, and I could bump into her   
to explain what had really happened.  
"Ok, so you want me to explain to you where she is going when she leaves the house, I   
can help. Lizzie has to tell me or Mom where she's going now because she doesn't want her   
raped. Since I know you aren't, I'll give you a ring whenever she leaves," said Matt. And at   
that moment, Matt and I started Operation Know-it-All.  
*****  
Yes, I know that chapter basically sucked, but I didn't really have a choice! It's filler   
anyways.Ok, I am not having sup3r-manz-gurli post chapter eleven until I have at least eighteen   
reviews. So review, or you are never going to know what happens! 


	11. KnowItAll Begins

Hello readers of my Fan fiction! You lazy bums wouldn't review except   
  
for  
  
Giana, AranasBitch, BigBird, Heidi, and a few other people. Well, now  
  
that you've had time to ponder on what might happen, this is chapter  
  
eleven! And in this month long period of stalling, I still do not own  
  
Lizzie McGuire. I've been too busy to buy it from Disney/Ren-Mar  
  
Studios/Other places associated with the show.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 11(Finally!!) Know-It-All Begins  
  
(Gordo)  
  
At eleven o'clock that night, I got a phone call from Matt. He told me  
  
Lizzie was at the Digital Bean, getting a cappuccino. At the hearing of  
  
this news, I got out of my pajamas, and drove to the Digital Bean.   
  
(A/N-I  
  
know he didn't have a car before, but I never got to tell you that it   
  
was  
  
his graduation present.)  
  
When I arrived at the D.B., Lizzie was sitting at a computer, crying,  
  
trying to IM me. I remember she told me her computer had broken down.   
  
My  
  
away message was up:  
  
"Hey all, I'm trying to sleep! Go away. But do leave me a message!  
  
-Gordo."  
  
"Come on Gordo, it's only midnight in July, you can;'t be asleep," she  
  
said.  
  
"Who said I was?" I asked her. She jumped out of her seat.  
  
"Don't do that to me. How'd you find me?" she asked.  
  
"Who said I was looking for you?" She crossed her arms, and raised one  
  
eye brow. "OK, I thought you'd be here. Honestly, Miranda did faint. I  
  
fell asleep, and she took off my shirt, while she removed all her  
  
clothes. Though I personally think she didn't really faint."  
  
"She probably didn't. She lost her virginity in Mexico." I spit out my  
  
coffee.  
  
"Tell me your joking? Miranda, not a virgin?"  
  
"Yep. There's this guy named Roberto. He lives right across the street  
  
from the Sanchez's. The day he moved in, he told Miranda she was as  
  
beautiful as the sunset, and would love to see what was underneath.  
  
Miranda fell for it, and is six weeks pregnant. In my eyes, she wanted   
  
to  
  
sleep with you because she wanted to and because she wanted to kill her  
  
baby," she said.  
  
"Ugh. Lizzie," I said taking her hand," I know you don't trust me,   
  
after  
  
what happened at Butterfly Hill in May, but I will love you until the   
  
end  
  
of time. And I want to wait as long as I can to gain your trust, so I   
  
can  
  
marry you."  
  
(Lizzie)  
  
"Gordo, I know you're a great guy, and would do that, it's just... I  
  
don't know if I can trust you. I want to believe you and Miranda didn't  
  
do anything, but it's a hard thing to come by," I said.  
  
"I'll wait for you," he said and kissed me on the cheek. "Can I still   
  
be  
  
your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not going to kiss you until I have proof that you and  
  
Miranda didn't sleep together, ok?" A few minutes later, Miranda walked  
  
into the Digital Bean.(A/N I didn't really ship her off if you remember  
  
last chapter's introduction into the chapter)  
  
"Lizzie! I thought you were mad at Gordo. After two days, and you   
  
aren't  
  
mad at what we... excuse me," she said as she ran to the bathroom. The  
  
sounds of throwing up could be heard.  
  
"Believe me now?" asked Gordo. Then, I kissed him.  
  
"Let's go home," I said.  
  
*****Two Months Later*****  
  
"Bye, Mom," I said as I hugged my mother. Gordo and I were travelling  
  
together. Mom had surprised me with a car the day before.  
  
"Honey, send me e-mail every week," said Mom.  
  
"Mom, you're acting worse than you did when I went on the senior   
  
camping  
  
trip for two days."  
  
"Because you're all grown up, and you're never coming back."  
  
"Bye sweetie," said Dad.  
  
"Bye, Lizzie. Have a great four years without me," said Matt.  
  
"I love you, Matt. Don't fuck Melina while I'm gone," I said.  
  
"Lizzie!" said Mom and Dad in unison.  
  
"What, I don't want him to!" I said as I stepped in the car. I turned  
  
the key in the ignition(A/n hot and fresh out the kitchen), hit the   
  
gas,  
  
and was off to UCLA.  
  
Gordo and I had walkie-talkies and were talking as we drove. I was  
  
thinking about when Gordo had told me in August that our dorm building  
  
had coed bathrooms. He had been acting like," I hope none of the guys   
  
are  
  
hot with a towel over their waist, because I'd hate to lose you in a  
  
bathroom." I personally thought it was hilarious, but that's me.  
  
(Gordo)  
  
After a few hours, Lizzie and I finally made it to orientation. We   
  
were  
  
tired, and in hope of it going by fast so we could move in, and sleep.   
  
We  
  
knew we weren't going to be in the same room- for the best I suppose.  
  
I was hoping that Lizzie would be less afraid of me when we are alone,  
  
but I think by the third month in, she'll be over it.   
  
That night, I spent the first of many nights in a dorm room with   
  
Carson  
  
Hughs. He said he was from North Dakota, and had always wanted to go   
  
to  
  
college in California. After a while, he had gotten hopeful on   
  
attending  
  
UCLA.  
  
"So, you came here with your girlfriend? Very lucky," he said. Carson  
  
was a six-foot brown-haired, muscly guy. While I was barely five-foot  
  
eleven, and looked like a Revenge of the Nerds reject.(A/n Readers of  
  
Goodbye, Hillridge scream "Not again!")  
  
"Why would that make me lucky?"  
  
"Because you don't have to go around asking girls out until one says  
  
yes!"  
  
(Lizzie)  
  
My roommate was Paulette Avery. She was hilarious. The first thing she  
  
had said when she came into the dorm was:" Ooo, love the view of that  
  
brick wall over there. You must be Elizabeth." I had a great time  
  
unpacking. We had so much in common. Untrustworthy boyfriends,  
  
impregnated friends, and weird tendencies to drink Doc's Hard Lemonade  
  
even though it's illeagal.  
  
It looked to me like college and I were going to get along just fine.  
  
*****  
  
What do you think? For the sake of my being please review and tell me!!  
  
And I think my spell check has issues. Becuase I typed six-foot and it  
  
wanted to switch it with sexpot. What the hell? 


	12. Middle of Sophmore Year

I have gotten one review! What is wrong with you people? Why don't you  
  
review?? Why? Ok, anyway- onto the disclaimer. I don't own the name  
  
Icee-Ren does.(The Young and The Hopeless) I don't own Lizzie McGuire,  
  
but Adam is an evil College dork who is majoring Art HISTORY! Last  
  
Chapter!!  
  
Chapter 12: Middle of Sophmore Year.  
  
*****  
  
(Lizzie)  
  
I had made a decision: Gordo was going to get the best birthday gift  
  
ever. I had it all planned out. We were going to the park to have a  
  
weenie roast. Then, when we got back, I would need a shower.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie. Thanks for taking me out, " said Gordo. He kissed my  
  
cheek, and I escorted him to my car. There was a beach near by, and I   
  
had  
  
brought hot dogs, soda, chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows.  
  
When we arrived at the beach, it was sunset. I pulled out a blanket,   
  
and  
  
Gordo sat down. I sat in his lap.  
  
"Lizzie, this is beautiful,"said Gordo.  
  
"Anything for you on your birthday, Snugglemuffin." (A/N Thanks to  
  
Lauren for Snugglemuffin.)  
  
"Snugglemuffin?" he said. getting close to her face. Then he kissed   
  
her.  
  
"Listen, I know when I was a Senior, I was a pervert. I went to   
  
classes,  
  
and I'm reformed."  
  
"Ah, I was going give you a birthday gift." Gordo's eyes lit up.  
  
"Let's have the dogs." We started a fire, and started to roast the hot  
  
dogs. We playfully shoved them in each others face. Then we made   
  
s'mores.  
  
We fed each other marshmallows in a more intimate way.  
  
It was about eleven when we got back to the dorm. The guys were at   
  
Frat  
  
parties. The girls were at those frat parties. The hallway was empty,   
  
and  
  
Gordo and I went into the bathroom. There were towels in the back   
  
corner,  
  
and I went to get them. Gordo turned on the hot water, and took off his  
  
pants and shirt, leaving his boxers on. Lizzie came back with two   
  
towels  
  
minutes later. She threw off her shirt, bra, and khakis. Gordo put his  
  
hand around my waist, and carried me into the stall.  
  
"I love you, Lizzie," he said, kissing my neck. We were wrapped in   
  
each  
  
others arms, my breasts on his chest. It was perfect. He had muscles,  
  
abs, and hadn't shaved [face] in a while.  
  
"I love you too, Gordo. I always have."  
  
*****  
  
~One Year Later~  
  
(Gordo)  
  
I've had enough waiting. I went into Tiffany's, and bought it.  
  
"Lizzie?" I asked.  
  
"Yes?" she responded.  
  
"Tu amor. Will you marry me?"  
  
*****  
  
(Lizzie)  
  
"... you lost my trust, twice. I love you, but I can't marry you."  
  
"Why?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Carson told me what you said. He told me everything. I thought you  
  
were more than that Gordo!"  
  
"Carson is a liar!"  
  
"I have it on tape," said Carson, and he pushed play.  
  
"You taped that?" asked Gordo.  
  
"He has it on tape?" I asked.  
  
"Why are you playing her like that, man?" said Carson's voice on the  
  
tape recorder.  
  
"You know why? Because the girl is as gullible as anything. If I say I  
  
love you, she quivers. "  
  
" Why would you do that? You have issues!Why does she trust you?"  
  
"I'm her best friend. I'm sweet innocent Gordo. She is convinced how  
  
great I am. She worships the ground I walk on. She's totally sexy, and  
  
she will marry me."  
  
I stared at Gordo.  
  
"I knew I didn't trust you. I don't even know how I've been deceived   
  
for  
  
this long! I thought we had more than this. More than you liking me   
  
for  
  
my body."  
  
"Lizzie, it's not like that!" said Gordo.  
  
"Yes it is. I heard it from your mouth, just now. I honestly don't   
  
know  
  
why I needed confidence to tell you no!" I screamed and stormed out of  
  
the chapel.  
  
*****  
  
Three months after my wedding fiasco, I decided to start dating  
  
again.Paulette introduced me to Benji Lowenstein. We've been dating for   
  
a  
  
year now.  
  
I threw my engagement ring at Gordo at the start of senior year.  
  
Paulette was married, and is expecting a baby girl in a few months.  
  
"Elizabeth?" said Benji. We were at Rapheal's Italian Restaraunt.  
  
"Benjamin,?" I responded. Everytime he wanted to ask me a question, he  
  
would use my real name, I would use his.  
  
"I am in the midst of making a very important decision in my life." Oh  
  
no!, I thought, he's breaking up with me. " We're graduating this year,  
  
and I... "  
  
"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" I asked.  
  
"No, the exact opposite," he said. He took my hand in his. "Elizabeth  
  
Brooke McGuire, ever since Paulie introduced you to me, you've been the  
  
sun in the sky, the water in the river, grass on the plain- everything.  
  
You are the reason I wake up every morning, because I know I'll see you  
  
in my Acting class.The smile on your face makes my day. I love you,   
  
will  
  
you marry me?"  
  
I did all I could to keep from crying, but it didn't work. "That is   
  
the  
  
most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me."  
  
"What? Didn't David have something better up his sleeve?" he asked.  
  
"No, this proposal is much better. And I accept it more willingly than   
  
I  
  
will accept anything more in my life." He pulled out a black box, and  
  
opened a 7-carat diamond ring.  
  
Gordo may have been a major ass, but he helped me. I learned to never  
  
trust people after they screw up your life. And he taught me to not   
  
give  
  
my heart away because sometimes, you may give it to someone who doesn't  
  
deserve it. Maybe that's why I'm going to hold, cherish, and love Benji  
  
for the rest of my days. Maybe that's how I got here.  
  
THE END!  
  
Thanks for reading it. If you've been reading this the entire time it's  
  
been being written, and never reviewed. Now would be the time to tell   
  
me  
  
what you think. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please read my  
  
other fictions.  
  
~Mere 


End file.
